


【庄沃】变数

by soyoungsolong



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyoungsolong/pseuds/soyoungsolong
Summary: 把他摁在墙上亲
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz
Kudos: 5





	【庄沃】变数

“你有选择的自由，沃兹。”他的魔王曾经这样说过——是他遇到得更早的那个魔王。

其时他并不确定这是不是另一种试探，因而只是恭敬地回答道：“我的选择是忠诚于您，我的魔王。”

“没关系，”通晓过去与未来的时间王者似乎并没有得到满意的答案，但还是宽容地说，“我想你将来会明白的。”

在回到过去之前，他从魔王那里得到了一本书。

历史横陈其上：“根据本书记载，普通高中生常磐庄吾，他的面前有着成为魔王，即时间王者逢魔时王的未来在等着他。”

那么很简单，他要做的应该是去维护“正确的历史”，去见证过去的王怎样成为现在的王。

一开始，从五十年后远道而来的预言家站得很远。

年轻的魔王看上去和班里任何一个同龄人没什么很大的区别，他上课偷偷打瞌睡，老师准备点人起来答问题的时候低头避开可能发生的对视，这样的和平日复一日。他早上从朝五晚九堂出发，然后在黄昏回到家，把那辆十五岁时得到的自行车停在门口，抚养他的叔公会说“欢迎回来”。

沃兹总是在远处看过去的魔王，他闭上眼睛倒是能勾出年轻人的笑脸。

很浅很淡的一个轮廓，却极其生动。他笑的时候漂亮的眉毛和眼睛都弯起来。因为里面盛放了过量的天真，年纪还会平白显得再小一两岁，几乎看不出来沃兹认识的那个人的影子。

夏末的太阳光还很盛大，尽管后来走到近处，也一直照得十八岁的、平凡的高中生常磐庄吾的样子在他眼里模糊不清。

根据逢魔降临历记载，成王之路并不是一帆风顺。

上面写了时劫者试图拥立别的人为王，但不足为惧；也写到有其中一次，常磐庄吾几乎放弃成为王。但他理当在孤独中更上一层楼，王者之星会给予指引，在轩辕十四最亮的时刻，逢魔之日终究会到来。

沃兹照着预言书宣读：“胜利总会伴随相应的责任。您做好觉悟了吗？”

“感觉好像能行。”庄吾说。

降临历上也是那样写的。

但是降临历上并没有记载盖茨和月读也会回到2018年。他并不是害怕看到月读不信任的眼神，也不是畏惧盖茨说不上是仇恨还是失望更多的目光。只是从前的伙伴站在不希望出现魔王的另一边，而过去的魔王竟然想要与他们成为朋友。

这就像齿轮与齿轮之间出现了微不足道的石子，尽管并不会构成很大的阻碍，但齿轮确实不像它们本来应该有的那样严丝合缝。

他们是不应该存在的变数。

魔王是再胡作非为不过的魔王。昨天是为了这个人能不留遗憾地说出心意最后让盖茨得到表盘，今天是为了找回伙伴跑回三天之前帮自己作弊。

虽然起源是他把那句“你有选择的自由”衔在唇齿间，最终大胆地猜测这是一条对他越权的默许。

庄吾想和盖茨月读成为伙伴，盖茨和月读想要引导庄吾远离成为逢魔时王的道路。他向时劫者伸出手，要抹去并不存在于降临历上的那个变数。

但沃兹设想中的圆没有画完满。年轻的魔王知道之后并不生气，反而对他说：“我不会恨你的。沃兹做沃兹想做的事情就好了。”

在那个时刻用来画圆的笔折断了。本来不应该存在的变数长了腿跑进了降临历中所讲述的未来，沃兹哑口无言。

这难道是“选择的自由”的另一种解法吗？

他不懂得。 

后来他越来越少下意识地去回想这件事或者那件事在降临历上有或者没有，转而学着把目光投向这个在他面前的、年轻的王。

庄吾仍然总是微笑，漂亮的眉眼弯起来的时候显得天真。

在某个黄昏沃兹原本坐在庄吾的床沿，年轻的魔王捂着他的眼睛、攀着他的肩膀和他接吻。他原本以为这只是一个什么新的玩笑或者捉弄方式，但是魔王的舌头伸过来，湿漉漉地扫他的口腔。床太窄了，他往后避了避脊背就已经撞到墙壁，但庄吾磕磕绊绊地追上来。一边是墙，另一边是因为贴得太紧密两边都扑通扑通得响亮的心跳。

逢魔降临历丢在一边，沃兹最终闭上眼睛回应他的魔王。

这件事预言书上确实是没有的，他漫无目的地想。

这个变数、那个变数，直到他也甘愿成为“变数”之一。

END.

2020/10/5


End file.
